Penatap Bintang
by seerstella
Summary: Bagi Kuon, Nanao adalah bintang barunya. Bagi Nagahisa, Kuon adalah bintang yang seharusnya bebas bersinar di angkasa. Dan bagi Satonaka, Kuon harus kembali mendapat bintangnya. (Not-so)Assassins!AU. Rated M for safety.


_"Lihat! Itu bintang Venus. Kalian tahu Venus itu apa?"_

Sewaktu mereka kecil, Kuon Aikawa dan dua saudaranya sering pergi ke halaman belakang, dimana ibu mereka akan duduk di rumput dan menarik Towa, adiknya, ke pangkuannya. Tanpa dikomando, Kuon dan Nagahisa, abangnya, akan duduk di sebelah kanan-kirinya, menatap langit.

Kemudian ibu mereka, wanita yang awet muda untuk usianya, wanita yang mati sebelum waktunya, akan menuding ke langit, menunjukkan bintang-bintang yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Senyumnya adalah senyum terindah yang pernah dilihat Kuon, seindah bintang yang ditunjuknya. Lalu Nagahisa akan menjawab, Towa akan tertawa, Kuon akan mengangguk, dan ibu mereka akan mengecup pipi mereka sebelum menunjuk bintang-bintang lainnya.

Kuon tidak mengerti kenapa saat-saat itu berlalu _sangat_ cepat.

Masa kecilnya berubah drastis ketika usianya delapan tahun.

Nagahisa—umurnya baru dua belas—mendadak putus sekolah, meski dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Kuon tidak sepolos itu, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan dia tahu itu bukan hal baik.

Abangnya cerdas dan kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Dia berhasil menyembunyikan fakta bahwa orangtua mereka terbunuh selama lima tahun dan meninggalkan segudang hutang, sampai Kuon tidak sengaja menemukan artikel yang dipotongnya. Dia tidak memarahi abangnya, yang hari itu pulang entah dari mana dengan sedikit uang dan ikan kesukaannya.

Saat itulah dia sadar, bahwa dia harus menolong abangnya. Untungnya, tak lama kemudian dia bertemu pria ini, manusia yang sudah menolong mereka selama ini.

Namanya Sazuku Satonaka, dan hal yang pertama dikatakannya pada anak lelaki yang baru menginjak usia tigabelas itu hanya, "Teh, Aikawa-kun?"

Pria itu mengucapkan banyak kalimat sesudahnya. Diantaranya adalah: "Abangmu anak baik, tapi hatinya terlalu lemah. Memang pelatihan bisa menolong, tapi kurasa bakal terlalu lama. Lima tahun latihan dan dia masih mual melihat darah."

"Aku bisa menggantikannya." _Asal Aniki bisa sekolah lagi_. "Aku takkan mual."

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu." Satonaka bersandar pada kursinya yang besar sebelum meminum tehnya. Terkadang, kalau Kuon mengingat-ingatnya, teh dan Satonaka tak terpisahkan. "Kau harus tahu, pelatihan seperti ini bukan urusan gampang. Kau lebih kecil dari Nagahisa-kun, tapi hatimu lebih keras darinya."

"Kuterima." Bayangan Nagahisa memakai seragam SMA, Towa yang sedang tertawa dalam rangkulannya, membuatnya semakin mantap menjawab tawaran itu.

Saat itulah Kuon kehilangan masa kecil dan kepedulian akan nyawa seseorang.

.*.

*.*

*.*.*

Warui Koto Shitai series (c) Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: R

_"Bagi Kuon, Nanao adalah bintang barunya. Bagi Nagahisa, Kuon adalah bintang yang seharusnya bebas bersinar di angkasa. Dan bagi Satonaka, Kuon harus kembali mendapat bintangnya."_

**Penatap Bintang**

**Seer M. Anno**

Pairings: Kuon Aikawa/Nanao Shirahane, minor!Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa, minor!Atsushi Kiryu/Nanao Shirahane, dan minor!Sazuku Satonaka/OC.

Genre: **Assassin!AU**. Romance.

**Warnings: Slash, possible OOCness, assassin!Kuon, mentions of character death(s).**

A/N: Awalnya ditulis untuk World Book Day 2014 (prompt: 'Stars'), tapi karena authornya sedang error, jadinya nggak jadi yang ini. Kiryu and Satonaka actually have no first names, I came up with 'em (thought I saw Satonaka's but I forgot where). Probably will be translated later after I'm done with other Warui Koto Shitai fics projects. Hope you enjoy!

*.*.*

*.*

.*.

_"Kau mau apa?"_

_"Tolonglah! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tetap begini! Dipikirnya—kaupikir—aku tak tahu?! Aku tahu! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti apa yang dilakukannya untuk kami!"_

_"Dia yang memilih jalan in—"_

_"Kasihan dia! Tak ada yang tersisa darinya kecuali target!"_

_"Dan kalian."_

_"Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin dia bebas! BEBAS! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membebaskannya? Aku tahu kau akan mati sebentar lagi, kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya! Kau yang atur!" _

_"Kumohon." Suaranya mendadak lemah dan memelas."Kumohon."_

_Sunyi yang lama. "Harus kuakui, dia banyak berjasa untukku. Aku mungkin akan memberinya tugas terakhir." _

*.*

"Aku pulang."

Kuon, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, menjadi bukti hidup kata-kata Satonaka dulu. Pemuda duapuluh tiga tahun itu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang menawan dan berbahaya di saat yang sama. Tampan dan berani dan tanpa emosi, dia sudah menjadi salah satu pembunuh bayaran terbaik yang pernah 'diasuh' Satonaka.

Nagahisa belum pulang ternyata. Setelah lulus kuliah (sesuatu yang takkan dilakukan oleh Kuon yang hanya selesai di SMA dengan susah payah), Nagahisa diterima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Towa sekarang kuliah pendidikan guru olahraga di luar kota, satu-satunya bidang yang dikuasainya.

Kuon senang melihatnya. Dengan pekerjaannya itu, keluarganya bisa tenang, hidup _normal_.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menarik keluar sebuah buku kecil dari laci meja. Tangannya mengambil pulpen dan menggambar dua bintang kecil di sebelah kumpulan bintang-bintang lainnya, senyum tipis tidak meninggalkan bibirnya.

_'19: bintang utama Taurus.' _Demikian yang ditulisnya di samping kumpulan bintang itu, satu-satunya hal yang disukainya setelah selesai bertugas.

Dengan tenang dia membuka baju dan menyembunyikan pisau dan pistolnya di bawah kasur. Sebentar lagi 5 Mei, ulang tahunnya. Mungkin dia bisa membawa kedua saudaranya jalan-jalan ke pemandian air panas yang selalu diimpikan Towa. Soalnya bayaran untuk tugas tadi lumayan besar.

Belum sempat dia memikirkan itu lebih lanjut, _handphone_-nya mendadak berdering. Usai melihat nomor yang tertera, Kuon hanya mengangkatnya dan tak berbicara.

"Keluarga Shirahane, dan kau bisa tenang sampai tahun depan."

*.*

Keluarga Shirahane yatim piatu. Orangtua mereka terbunuh, sama seperti Kuon. Bedanya adalah, ketiga saudara ini mewarisi perusahaan konstruksi besar dan ketiga saudara Aikawa mewarisi hutang-hutang orangtua mereka. Bahkan dengan pekerjaannya, Kuon masih belum bisa melunasi semuanya. Itu alasannya kenapa dia belum bisa keluar dari lembah hitam ini; kenapa dia masih harus merahasiakannya dari dua saudara yang sangat dilindunginya.

Tiga saudara ini terdiri dari: Kimiko, yang tertua; Nanao, anak tengah; dan Mikado, yang terkecil dan masih kuliah di kampus yang dekat dengan kampus Towa. Mereka tiga orang yang dingin, Kuon bisa melihat itu. Pose formal dan pakaian mahal, khas anak-anak konglomerat yang kurang diperhatikan.

Satu hal yang membedakan tugas ini dengan tugas yang lain adalah bahwa Satonaka meminta Kuon secara khusus, karena alasan pribadi. Kuon tidak tahu apa, dan dia juga tidak _ingin_ tahu. Yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah menyingkirkan ketiga manusia ini, dan mungkin dia bisa melunasi hutangnya dan menambah bintangnya menjadi duapuluh dua.

"Pengawasan mereka diperketat sejak kematian orangtua mereka. Bertemanlah dengan mereka. Aku bisa menunggu, dan aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Kemudian, tanpa persetujuan Kuon, dimasukannya pemuda itu ke kampus yang sama dengan Nanao dengan alasan pendekatan. Dengan nama palsu, pula. Itu membuatnya kesal luar biasa sewaktu bertemu lagi dengan Satonaka di tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya pertama menerima pekerjaan ini.

"Kau bilang takkan menggangu."

"Kapan kubilang begitu?" balas Satonaka sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Aku bilang aku akan _menunggu_. Aku hanya membantumu."

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Satonaka hanya tersenyum, dan Kuon tahu dia benar. Kuon mau tidak mau bersyukur atas bantuannya. Nanao Shirahane, salah satu targetnya—'bintang barunya'—adalah mahasiswa teladan yang kurang bersosialisasi dengan manusia seumurannya. Kuon mudah sekali menemukannya di perpustakaan, menekuni buku dan/atau mengerjakan tugas.

Selain itu, dia _bisa kuliah_. Ekonomi, pula. Bidang kesukaannya.

Memainkan peran adik kelas yang mencari tutor, dihampirinya pemuda berkacamata yang sedang sibuk menekuni bukunya itu. "Shirahane-senpai?"

Nanao mengangkat kepala, dan Kuon bisa melihat bahwa dia mengenalinya. "Kau anak yang selalu duduk paling depan. Natsuki Yamamura?"

Kuon teringat kuliah gabungan dengan mahasiswa tingkat tiga, lalu mengangguk. "Kata Aragaki," mulainya sambil menarik kursi di samping Nanao dan menyebut nama salah satu teman barunya, "kau pintar menghitung ini."

"Yang mana?"

Tak lama, mereka sudah sibuk belajar. Pengajaran satu sisi dengan cepat berubah menjadi diskusi alot, namun jelas sekali keduanya menikmatinya.

"Kaupikir rumusnya begini?" Nanao bertanya, nadanya penuh ketidakpercayaan. Dia memiringkan tubuh ke arah Kuon, tanpa sadar memasuki zona privasi pemuda jangkung itu. Tak nyaman, Kuon mundur sedikit. "Jangan bilang kau mau membuat rumus baru."

Kuon hampir tersenyum, _hampir_. Senyum ditelannya ketika dia ingat tujuan aslinya. "Bukan begitu. Aku pernah mencoba rumus begini untuk data uang belanja negara, dan hasilnya lebih akurat. Coba lagi, Shirahane-senpai."

Perlu beberapa saat untuk meyakinkan Nanao, dan akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu menyandarkan diri ke kursinya dan tertawa lepas. Tawanya, Kuon akui, manis sekali, dan menjadi salah satu tawa yang akan diingatnya selamanya.

"Kau lebih pintar dariku dan dosen kita kalau begini. Kau harus mengajariku yang seperti itu lain kali, Yamamura."

Kuon hanya mengangguk, namun hatinya puas. Dia tahu dia sudah cukup mendapat kepercayaan bintang barunya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, itu tidak terasa terlalu memuaskan baginya. Ditepisnya perasaan itu dengan satu-satunya pikiran logis yang muncul di otaknya: _rumus ekonomi yang seperti ini terlalu mudah bagiku_.

*.*

Perasaan aneh itu tak kunjung pergi, apalagi setelah Kuon dan Nanao semakin dekat. 'Shirahane-senpai' berubah menjadi 'Nanao-san', 'Yamamura' berubah menjadi 'Natsuki', dan mereka semakin sering bertemu di luar perpustakaan.

Kafe kampus, misalnya. Atau atap kampus, dimana mereka bisa makan dengan tenang. Seringkali, mereka malah terlambat masuk kelas karena terlalu sibuk berdiskusi.

"Kubilang, kau itu tidak normal, Shirahane!"

Teriakan itu memecah kesunyian koridor yang sedang Kuon lewati. _Siapa pula itu?_ Dengan cepat didatanginya sumber suara, namun masih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kuon menggumam puas ketika merasakan pisau lipatnya dalam saku; benda itu selalu berguna.

_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Nanao-san. Dia milikku. _

Tangannya menggengam pisau itu semakin erat.

_Pada waktunya, akan kubayar hutang keluargaku._

Sebelum perasaan aneh yang menentang pikiran itu sempat muncul, Kuon langsung memfokuskan diri kepada dua sosok yang dilihatnya. Dua pemuda: Nanao dan seorang lagi yang setinggi Kuon dan tidak dikenalnya. Nanao tidak punya banyak teman, dan orang ini tidak termasuk 'beberapa mahasiswa yang dilihat Kuon (kadang) bersamanya'.

"Kau yang mengundangku masuk, kau yang mulai," balas Nanao, dan Kuon baru sadar suaranya bisa serendah dan... _sesedih_ itu. "Jangan munafik. Ka—"

"Tutup mulut, Shirahane! Kau memaksa semua ini padaku!"

Nanao tersentak seolah baru ditampar. Ekspresinya yang memilukan menggerakkan kaki Kuon ke arah mereka (yang takkan diakuinya sampai entah kapan).

"Ada apa ini?"

Keduanya menengok kepadanya, dan Nanao mengerjap seolah menghilangkan air mata. Mungkin memang itu yang dilakukannya. Saat itulah Kuon merasakan nafsu ingin membunuh menjalar dalam tubuhnya seperti virus.

"Maaf," kata si pemuda dengan kesopanan palsu. "Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami?"

"Tidak." Lalu Kuon teringat. Nama orang ini, kalau tidak salah, Atsushi Kiryu, salah satu asisten dosen yang pernah mengajarnya. Siapa yang tahu dia bisa sekasar ini? "Aku perlu bicara dengan Nanao-san."

Kiryu hanya menatap Kuon dan Nanao bergantian, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Silakan. Urusan kami sudah selesai, kalau begitu." Ditatapnya Nanao dalam-dalam, matanya menyipit.

"_Sayonara_, Shirahane."

*.*

Mungkin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas insiden Kiryu, Nanao mentraktirnya makan siang, meski Kuon membawa _bento_ yang dibuat Nagahisa.

"Siapa itu tadi?"

"Asisten dosen, Kiryu-senpai. Kenalaku."

"'Kenalan'?" Entah kenapa, itu membuat Kuon marah. "Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu."

Wajah Nanao memerah. Lalu dia menunduk dan bergumam, "Sudahlah."

Kuon diam saja. Tetapi setelah dilihatnya Nanao tak lagi menyentuh makanannya, dia berkata, "Kau harus cerita lain kali."

"Mungkin. Terimakasih, Natsuki." Mereka terdiam lagi, menyibukkan diri dengan makanan mereka sampai Nanao memecah kesunyian.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau mau main ke rumahku? Aku ingin mengajarimu rumus baru...kau tahulah...tidak juga tidak apa-apa, tapi—"

"Nanao-san?"

"Aku tidak memaks—apa?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Dan Kuon sadar bahwa dia _betul-betul senang_.

*.*

Kuon senang bisa berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Shirahane, dan bukan hanya karena tujuan aslinya untuk menyingkirkan ketiga saudara itu. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran senang yang aneh itu dan ditekankannya tujuan aslinya.

_Jangan membawa perasaan ke dalam hal semacam ini._

Kalimat itu diulang-ulang sepanjang jalan keluar menuju mobil Nanao, tetapi begitu dilihatnya Nanao memakai syal yang waktu itu Kuon pinjamkan, pikiran itu mendadak raib. Nanao kelihatan jauh lebih... tampan dengan syal itu. Tampan dan rapuh di saat yang sama, membuatnya ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

_Syalku._

_Milikku._

_Hutang keluargaku._

Kuon tersentak.

_Nanao-san-ku._

_Milikku._

*.*

Bagi Kuon, yang biasa mengumpulkan 'bintang' dari nyawa para konglomerat, rumah keluarga Shirahane memang tidak terlalu mengesankan untuknya. Hal pertama yang disadari Kuon adalah tidak adanya pelayan di rumah itu, entah kenapa, meski tetap mewah dan bersih. Kedua, rumah itu sedingin pemilik-pemiliknya, dan Kuon tidak kaget.

Nanao tersenyum kecil padanya sambil membuka pintu ruang belajar. Itu ruang belajar terbesar yang pernah dilihat Kuon, dengan rak-rak penuh buku-buku ekonomi idamannya. Dia menatapnya lama-lama, berharap buku-buku itu miliknya...

Tawa manis Nanao mendadak terdengar di belakangnya, membuatnya tersentak. "Kau mau bengong di sana atau membantuku belajar?"

"Ya." Kuon merasa wajahnya agak memanas.

_Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi._

Dan tak lama, mereka sudah sibuk berdua, menghitung dan mempelajari teori yang seharusnya dipelajari mahasiswa tingkat empat. Mereka sedang sibuk berdiskusi (lagi) ketika pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Nanao? Siapa itu?"

Kuon mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang wanita muda. Dia cantik, namun aura dingin memancar dari dalam dirinya, membuat siapapun tunduk padanya.

"Aneki, ini Natsuki Yamamura. Juniorku di kampus."

_Bintang keduaku. Katanya sangat protektif pada Nanao-san._

"Hm." Wanita itu—Kimiko, Kuon tahu—kemudian memperkenalkan diri dan meninggalkan mereka. Tatapannya pada Kuon sangat menusuk, seolah sedang memeriksanya, tapi Kuon tidak pernah terganggu akan tatapan semacam itu.

"Nanao," katanya, masuk lagi sepuluh menit kemudian. "Makan malam sudah disiapkan."

"Mau kemana, Aneki?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Kimiko, meski nadanya tidak kasar. Dia melirik sekilas pada Kuon lalu pergi, lagi.

"Kau mau makan, Natsuki?" tanya Nanao setelah pintu ditutup. Kuon hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa sampai sini saja," sambung Nanao sebelum melepas kacamata dan berdiri. "Mau makan di halaman? Aku tidak menahanmu pulang, kan?"

Kuon menggeleng dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk memberitahu Nagahisa kalau dia akan pulang terlambat.

"Bagus. Sekarang sudah malam, kayaknya kita terlalu serius tadi."

Mereka mengambil makan malam mereka dan pergi ke halaman belakang. Diluar dugaan Kuon, Nanao menyuruhnya duduk di rumput. "Kadang, kalau sendirian, aku kemari."

Perlu semenit untuk Kuon sadar apa yang biasa dilakukan Nanao kalau sendirian. "Kaulihat itu, Natsuki?" tanyanya, menuding cahaya kecil di langit. "Itu bintang Utara. Astronomi bukan bidangku, tapi aku suka menyebutnya begitu."

Kuon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. Nanao membalas senyumnya, dan mendadak kembali menuding ke langit. "Bintang jatuh!" serunya. Dia terdengar seperti anak-anak yang baru mendapat mainan. "Buat permohonan!"

Meski konyol, Kuon masih mempercayainya. Dalam hati didatanya semua keinginannya, mulai dari pelunasan hutangnya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya, kedua saudaranya tetap bahagia—

Pikirannya terputus ketika sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Cepat, mengejutkan, namun enak di saat yang sama.

"Apa itu tadi?" _Bagus, aku tidak kedengaran kaget_.

Nanao terlonjak, wajahnya memerah. "Maaf! Wajahmu lucu seperti tadi...aku lepas kendali...j-jadi..."

Kuon butuh sedetik untuk sadar bahwa Nanao menciumnya, dan semenit untuknya membalas itu.

*.*

_"Kelihatannya berhasil."_

_"Tidak ada yang tidak berhasil kalau menyangkut diriku."_

_"Kalau dia aku tidak khawatir. Dia bisa menjaga diri dengan anak aneh itu. Kalau—" Wajahnya langsung memancarkan kepanikan dan rasa sayang yang luar biasa._

_"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal adikmu yang _itu_. Tapi kurasa kau benar, Nak, aku memang harus melepasnya."_

_"Kenapa, kalau boleh kutahu?"_

_"Aku sudah menganggapnya anak, dan anakku harus melihat bintang-bintang dan bahagia lagi."_

_"Kau baik sekali." Nada si orang pertama penuh kebahagiaan. "Aku juga ingin melihat bintang bersamanya. Aku menemukan kumpulan bintangnya, kau tahu. Aku tidak ingin dia memikirkan bintang dengan cara seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu."_

_"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku," ulang si orang kedua._

_Orang pertama tersenyum getir. "Mungkin saja. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau masih berhati."_

*.*

_"Dia tidur dengan semua dosen. Makanya nilainya bagus."_

_"Nanao Shirahane. Aku pernah melihatnya merayu dua orang sekaligus."_

_"Ganti pacar seperti ganti baju."_

Kuon mendengarkan semua gosip itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan setiap kalimat seolah menginjak hatinya, kalau dia memang masih punya. Tangannya mengepal, mencengkeram bantalan kursi tempatnya duduk selama sekelompok orang itu melewatinya.

Bukannya dia tidak tahu. Gosip itu sudah berterbangan sejak dia masuk kampus ini. Tapi, entah kenapa, sekarang rasanya sangat tidak enak.

_Beraninya orang itu merayuku!_

Lalu pikiran satunya datang menghampiri sama cepatnya dengan pikiran sebelumnya.

_Tapi kau menciumnya juga._

Dibuangnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Pikiran lain datang lagi.

_Aku tidak suka padanya. Aku akan membunuhnya. Itu tujuan awalku. Aku harus membunuhnya._

"Natsuki."

Kuon mengangkat kepala, dan pikiran terakhirnya itu seketika lenyap. _Lenyap_, bukan _terputus_, ketika Nanao berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah serius dan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Hal pertama yang ingin Kuon lakukan adalah memeluk dan tidak melepasnya, sampai tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pisaunya dalam saku.

_Apa yang salah padaku?! Apa menariknya cowok yang selalu tidur dengan dosen ini buatku? Dia seharusnya menjadi bintangku yang kedua puluh! Apa aku sudah gila!?_

"Natsuki."

Pikiran Kuon langsung lari entah kemana. "Ada apa, Nanao-san?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kuon hanya mengangkat bahu, dan Nanao duduk. "Aku... harus bicara padamu."

"Silakan." Kuon melihat tangan Nanao yang terkepal semakin bergetar, namun dia tidak menyentuhnya. Nanao tampak seperti patung yang rapuh, yang akan patah jika dipegang. Wajahnya pucat, dan jelas sekali dia gugup.

Nanao terdiam lama sekali, sampai Kuon yang tidak tahan. "Kau tidak kuliah hari ini."

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang."

"Kiryu?"

Nanao tersentak, dan Kuon tahu dia benar. Itu membuat darah menderas ke kepalanya saking kesalnya. "Setelah insiden kemarin?"

"Bukan seperti _itu_."

"Begitukah?" Sebelum kehilangan kendali, Kuon cepat-cepat mengelus pisau lipatnya dalam saku, menenangkan diri. "Ceritakan."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dia bukan orang baik, Nanao-san."

"Dia tidak sejahat yang kaupikir."

Kesabaran Kuon habis. Marah, ditariknya tangan Nanao dan dikeluarkannya pisau lipat dari sakunya. Dia kelihatan seperti seorang pencopet, dan untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka. "Dengarkan aku."

Nanao terdiam, tapi matanya melebar ketika melihat tiga buah bintang di pegangan pisaunya. Tiga bintang yang melambangkan tiga saudara Aikawa. "Kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu racun apa yang kaupakai untuk memikatku, tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." sela Kuon, "tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin membunuhmu."

"Kau si Penatap Bintang," wajah Nanao semakin pucat, dan Kuon nyaris menarik pisaunya lagi. "Aikawa...Kuon. Kuon Aikawa."

"Tolong aku, Nanao-san," katanya, mengabaikan kata-kata Nanao sebelumnya. "Aku tidak memohon kecuali pada saudara-saudaraku... dan padamu. Tolong pergi dari orang itu sebelum aku yang turun tangan."

"Tidak ada yang membayarmu kalau kau membunuhnya," suara Nanao terdengar letih. Sepertinya dia pasrah. "Kau pembunuh yang_ dibayar_."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Nanao mengerjap. Tangannya menggengam tangan Kuon yang memegang pisau yang masih teracung padanya. _Sejak kapan tangan itu gemetar?_ "Natsuki—bukan... _Aikawa_—maafkan aku."

Kuon terperangah, dan Nanao melanjutkan.

"Banyak orang yang ingin menghabisi kami sejak dulu—aku dan dua saudaraku. Mereka sepertimu, mendekati kami dan berteman. Tapi hanya kau yang berani mengatakannya padaku seperti itu. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengacaukan pikiranmu."

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu?"

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Aku tertarik padamu, sejak awal aku melihatmu."

Kuon teringat saat pertama mereka bertemu, waktu mata Nanao bersinar ketika dia minta diajari teori ekonomi yang sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti. _Ternyata bukan hanya karena dia tahu namaku_, batinnya, tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Nanao mengangkat tangan Kuon, lengkap dengan pisaunya, dan menciumnya. "Kudengar kau senang sekali melihat bintang, Aikawa. Mau ke rumahku malam ini?"

_Cowok aneh. Manis, tapi aneh_, batin Kuon. "Kau tidak takut aku akan menyerangmu?"

Mata Nanao bersinar nakal. "Aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Nanao-san." Kuon menghela napas.

Nanao tertawa, dan Kuon tidak tahu suara lain yang lebih manis daripada itu. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat, dan matanya bersinar seperti ribuan bintang yang Kuon lihat dalam mimpinya, bersama tangan halus ibunya menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

"Kau bisa saja menyerangku dari dulu, Aikawa," balasnya. "Aku tidak sebodoh yang kaukira. Tapi aku percaya padamu."

Dengan itu, Kuon seketika menaruh pisaunya sebelum merengkuh Nanao ke dalam pelukannya dan mereguk rasa hangat dari bibirnya.

_'Satonaka. Misi utama: bunuh keluarga Shirahane.'_

_Apa gerangan itu semua, ketika hatimu sudah tertambat pada seseorang yang darahnya seharusnya melumuri pisaumu? Siapa peduli itu semua, ketika matanya bercahaya seperti bintang yang mengisi masa kecilmu?_

*.*

_"Aku akan mati, Nak."_

_"Aku tahu. Kubawakan sup kesukaanmu."_

_"Sudah lama sekali sejak kaubuatkan itu untukku. Umurmu duabelas waktu kau terakhir membuatnya. Panik waktu supnya tumpah." Rentetan batuk yang keras mendadak terdengar di ruangan itu. Suara itu, diikuti dengan saputangan berdarah, sudah biasa bagi mereka. "Apa kabarnya, Aikawa-kun?"_

_"Semua beres." Nagahisa Aikawa menaruh mangkuk sup itu diatas meja. "Aku agak kesepian sekarang, kalau dia pergi ke rumah Shirahane-kun."_

_"Kau akan menemukan jodohmu tak lama lagi."_

_Nagahisa tertawa. Suaranya terdengar lelah. Dia sudah terdengar seperti itu sejak dia menerjang masuk ruangan ini setelah sepuluh tahun, lima bulan yang lalu, memohon supaya adiknya dikasihani. Supaya Kuon bisa menjalani hidupnya lagi. _

_Itu kali pertama Satonaka melihat Nagahisa yang lemah lembut dan mudah panik berdiri tegak, wajahnya menunjukkan campuran rasa sayang dan kekeraskepalaan. Dia seperti mengambil tempat Kuon, menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan adiknya menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang diminta, sama seperti Kuon menggantikan tempatnya sepuluh tahun lalu._

_Dan Satonaka sadar bahwa dia tidak setega itu._

_"Tahu dari mana, Satonaka-san? Lagipula, adik-adikku adalah prioritas utama. Hutang juga masih banyak, apalagi kau sebenarnya menipu Kuon kali ini. Bertahun-tahun dia tidak tahu kalau aku tahu, tapi kau menipunya seperti ini... itu membuatku marah."_

_"Aku hanya bilang dia bisa tenang sampai tahun depan. Aku tidak bilang aku akan membayar hutangnya."_

_Nagahisa menaikkan kacamatanya dan duduk, wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil membunuh mereka?"_

_"Dia takkan berhasil."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Ketiga saudara Shirahane selalu bisa memikat siapapun." Satonaka mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menghirup aromanya yang manis. Wangi teh memang akan diingatnya sampai ajalnya kelak. "Adikmu yang tersayang—siapa namanya? Towa?—sudah lama berpacaran dengan Mikado-kun."_

_Nagahisa menatapnya sejenak, lalu menjerit dan lari keluar ruangan. "TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENYENTUH TOWA KECIL KAMI!"_

_Satonaka terkekeh dan terbatuk-batuk lagi, menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar. Aikawa-kun memang takkan pernah berubah. Adik bungsunya selalu menjadi pokok kekhawatirannya._

_Keluarga Shirahane memang selalu bisa memikat siapapun. Pikiran itu bertahan dalam otaknya, memutar memori masa lalu. _Keluarga Shirahane memang selalu bisa memikat siapapun.

_Termasuk dirinya, ketika Amano Shirahane tewas di tangannya, puluhan tahun yang lalu, istrinya menyusul lima menit kemudian. Tangisan Mikado Shirahane memenuhi ruangan, Satonaka masih ingat itu._

_Penyesalan membanjiri dirinya, terutama ketika teringat ajakan Amano untuk melihat bintang di planetarium yang baru dibuka. Lalu Satonaka dibayar untuk menghabisi keluarga itu. Dengan alasan polisi, dia meninggalkan ketiga anaknya tetap hidup._

_Nanao tidak mirip Amano. Kuon juga tidak mirip dirinya._

Mungkin Nagahisa-kun benar_, pikirnya. _Mungkin aku memang masih berhati. Atau mungkin karena ini Kuon? Aku memang punya kelemahan pada anak yang dingin itu. Semua kekayaanku akan jatuh padanya, nanti, dan hutang keluarganya akan lunas.

_Yah. entahlah, tapi ada satu hal yang Sazuku Satonaka tahu._

_Sebelum mati, dia ingin 'putra angkat'nya, 'penatap bintang'nya, 'mesin pembunuh demi uang'nya, mendapat kebahagiaannya sendiri._

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Voilà ! Inilah efek dari ngedengerin lagu Aku Rapopo! 3.5k words of this fic! Aku Rapopo! #bukan

Kalau boleh jujur, ini bukan karya yang bagus banget, semua salah RL dan presentasi Laos (astaga, Laos!), tapi moga-moga suka! ^^


End file.
